cryptidzfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Encounter Timeline
In cryptozoology, the term UFO–or unidentified flying object–refers to a suspected alien spacecraft, although its definition encompasses any unexplained aerial phenomena. UFO sightings have been reported throughout recorded history and in various parts of the world, raising questions about life on other planets and whether extraterrestrials have visited Earth. They became a major subject of interest–and the inspiration behind numerous films and books–following the development of rocketry after World War II. Ancient Aliens ''' "...its theories and proofs do not fit into the mosaic of traditional archaeology...Nevertheless, one thing is certain. There is something inconsistent about our past, that past that lies thousands and millions of years behind us. The past teemed with unknown gods who visited the primeval earth in manned spaceships (Däniken IXX)." '''1,500 BCE: Pharaoh Thutmose III In Egypt, the Pharaoh Thutmose III sees silent, foul-smelling circles of fire and flying discs in the sky. 800 CE: Peru Aerial landing strips are built in the Peruvian Andes. 329 BCE Alexander the Great, via his historians: told of 2 strange objects in the sky that dove repeatedly at his army as they were attempting a river crossing in the Jaxartes River. The action panicked his elephants, horses, and men they had to abandon the river crossing until the following day. They were described as great silver shields, spitting fire around the rims. 170 BCE: From Conrad Wolfhart, Lycothenes (Medieval reporter/writer) "At Lanupium, a remarkable spectacle of a fleet of ships was seen in the air." 99 BCE: From Prodigia of Julius Obsequens, Rome "When C. Murius and L. Valerius were consuls in Tarquinia towards sunset, a round object, like a globe, a round or circular shield, took its path in the sky from west to east." 90 BCE: From Prodigia of Julius Obsequens, Rome "At Aernarie, while Livius Troso was promulgating the laws at the beginning of the Italian war, at sunrise, there came a terrific noise in the sky, and a globe of fire appeared burning in the north. In the territory of Spoletum, a globe of fire, of golden color, fell to the earth gyrating. It then seemed to increase in size, rose from the earth and ascended into the sky, where it obscured the sun with its brilliance. It revolved toward the eastern quadrant of the sky." 85 BCE: From Pliny, Natural History: Book II, ch 34 "In the consulship of Lucius Valerius and Caius Marius, a burning shield scattering sparks ran across the sky." 42 BCE: From Prodigia of Julius Obsequens, Rome "Something like a sort of weapon, or missile, rose with a great noise from the earth and soared into the sky." Medieval Mysteries (60 CE - 1500 CE) 70 CE, May 21: From Josephus "Jewish War" Book CXI "On the 21st of May a demonic phantom of incredible size...for before sunset there appeared in the air over the whole country chariots and armed troops coursing through the clouds and surrounding the cities." 80 CE: From Conrad Wolfhart, Lycothenes (Medieval reporter/writer) "When the Roman emperor, Agricola was in Scotland, wondrous flames were seen in the skies over Caledon Wood, all one winter night. Everywhere the air burned, and on many nights, when the weather was serene, a ship was seen in the air moving fast." 98 CE: From Conrad Wolfhart, Lycothenes (Medieval reporter/writer) "At sunset, a burning shield passed over the sky at Rome. It came sparkling from the west and passed over to the east." 398 CE: Byzantine Empire "A thing like a burning globe, presenting a sword, shown brilliantly in the sky over the city. It seemed almost to touch the earth from the zenith. Such a thing was never recorded to have been seen before by man." 776 CE: From an old chronicle by W. R. Drake "Those watching outside in that place, of whom many still live to this very day, saw they beheld the likeness of two large shields, reddish in color in motion above the church, and when the pagans who were outside saw this sign, they were at once thrown into confusion and terrified with fear and began to flee from the castle." 810 CE: Charlemagne: St. Gregory of Tours, a historian, wrote of Charlemagne: "Alcuin, the secretary and biographer of Charlemagne, and author of the Vita karoli, states in the thirty second chapter of his work that in 810 when he was on his way from Aachen, he saw a large sphere descend like lightning from the sky. It traveled from east toi west and was so bright it made the monarch's horse rear up so that Charlemagne fell and injured himself severely." 1235 CE: General Yoritsume was at military camp with his unit on September 24, 1235, it was sighted. Through the night and into the early morning lights in the sky were seen swinging, circling, and looping. General Yoritsume had some astronomers working for him investigate this . They came up with perhaps the first explanation offered for UFOs, 'The whole thing is completely natural, General, it is only the wind making the stars sway'. 1239 CE: England: From Matthew of Paris: "On July 24, 1239 at dusk, but not when the stars came out, while the air was clear, serene and shining, a great star appeared. It was like a torch, rising from the south, and flying on both sides of it, there was emitted in the height of the sky a very great light. It turned quickly towards the north in the aery region, not quickly, nor, indeed, with speed, but exactly as it wished to ascend to a place high in the air." 1254 CE: January 1, From Matthew of Paris: At midnight in the clear and serene sky with the stars shining and the moon eight days old, there suddenly appeared in the sky a kind of large ship, elegantly shaped, and well-equipped of marvelous color. Certain monks of St. Albans saw it for a long time, as if it were painted, and a ship made of planks, but finally it began to disappear." 1290 CE: Byland, North Yorkshire: From William of Newburghs Chronicle "While the abbot and monks were in the refectorium, a flat round, shining, silvery object flew over the abbey and caused the utmost terror." 1332 CE: Uxbridge: Nov. 4; From Robert of Reading "In the first hours of the night, there was seen in the skies over Uxbridge England, a pillar of fire the size of a small boat, pallid, and livid in color. It rose from the south, crossed the sky with a slow and grave motion, and went north. Out of the front of the pillar, a fervent red flame burst forth with great beams of light. Its speed increased and it flew through the air." Pre-Modern Accounts (1350 CE-1900 CE) 1492 CE, October 11, 10:00 PM: From "The Life and Voyages of Christopher Columbus." Christopher Columbus and Pedro Gutierrez while on the deck of the Santa Maira, observed, "a light glimmering at a great distance." It vanished and reappeared several times during the night, moving up and down, "in sudden and passing gleams." It was sighted 4 hours before land was sighted, and taken by Columbus as a sign they would soon come to land. 1528: At the Siege of Utrecht in Holland " A cruel and strange sight was seen in the sky, which terrified the townspeople and made the enemy think he would get the city. It was the form of a Burgundian cross right over the city, high in the sky, yellow in color, and fearful to behold." 1554: March 10: France: "There appeared between 6 and 8 PM, about the moon, a burning fire, emitting a great noise, what seemed to be the point of a lance, turning form side to side, from east to west, casting out flames on all sides. 1643: March 11: England, from the diarist, John Evelyn "I must not forget what amazed us exceedingly the night before, namely, a shining cloud in the air in a shape resembling a sword, the point reaching to the north. It was as bright as the moon, the rest of the sky being very serene. It began about 11 at night and vanished not till about one, being seen by all the south of England. 1742: December 16: From an account by a Fellow of the Royal Society: England "I was crossing St James park when a light rose from behind the trees and houses, from the south and west, which at first I thought was a rocket of large size. But when it rose 20 degrees, it moved parallel to the horizon, but waved like this (the speaker drew an undulating line) and went on in the direction of north-by-east. It seemed very near. Its motion was very slow. I had it for about half a mile in view. A light flame was turned backwards by the resistance the air made to it. From one of burning charcoal. That end was a frame like bars of iron, and quite opaque in my sight. At one point on the longitudinal frame, or cylinder, it issued a train in the shape of a tail of light more bright at one point on the rod or cylinder; so that it was transparent for more than half of its length. The head of this strange object seemed about a half a degree in diameter and the tail near three degrees in length." 1700s: United States Indians In the US, there is an 18th century Indian legend about luminous humanoid beings who paralyzed people with a small tube. In variations of these tales, Indian women were even said to have married a couple of these "star people". France 1790 During the summer, Police Inspector Liabeuf witnessed and investigated a large red globe as it flew over farmland. The globe landed and a man came out and spoke in a language none understood. The globe then exploded and the man disappeared. The event was witnessed by many and is well documented. 1870: From the log/account of a ship's captain, F. W. Banner: "The sailors saw a remarkable object or cloud in the sky. It was a cloud of circular form, with an included semi-circle divided into four parts, the central dividing shaft beginning at the center of the circle and extending far outward, and then curving backward. The thing traveled from a point 20 degrees above the horizon to a point about 80 degrees above. Then it settled down to the northeast, having appeared from the south, southeast. It came up obliquely against the wind, and finally settled down in the wind's eye. For half an hour this form was visible, then it finally did disappear" 1878: Flying saucers The term saucer was used by a Texan farmer to describe an object seen over his farm. The ter was popularized in 1948 when Kenneth Arnold saw a formation of objects over the Cascade Mountains of Washington State and described them as moving like a saucer would if you skipped it across water. This image inspired a local reporter to coin the term 'flying saucer'. Persian Gulf 1880 Members of the crew of the British India Company's steamship 'Patna' witnessed two large luminous wheels each estimated to be 500 to 600 meters in diameter. The wheels were spinning, one on each side of the ship, and the spokes touching the ship. The sighting lasted 20 minutes and was witnessed by Captain Avern, third officer Manning, and Lee Fort Brace. Mexico 1883 This sighting is the first photographed UFO sightings. At the Zacatecas Observatory, Jose A. Y. Bonilla sighted several hundred discs and like objects crossing the sun. Similar sightings occurred the following day. China 1893 North China Sea In February of 1893, the ship, H.M.S. Carolina was sailing in the North China Sea, when a report from an officer of unusual light activity in the sky came to the attention of Captain J.N. Norcross. The officer told Captain Norcross that the lights appeared sometimes in a huge mass, others spread out in unusual patterns. He said that they resembled Chinese lanterns set between the masts of a ship. The next night these strange lights reappeared but with a reddish glow and emanating small amounts of smoke. 1897: Sworn Statement from an Alexander Hamilton, at his farm in LeRoy Kansas: "Last night about 10:30 we were awakened by a noise among the cattle. I arose, thinking that perhaps my bulldog was performing his pranks, but upon going to the door saw to my utter astonishment that an airship was slowly descending upon my cow lot, about 40 rods from the house" Hamilton also described it as a cigar shaped portion, about 300 feet long with a carriage underneath. The carriage was of some transparent material. It was brightly lighted within. It contained six on the strangest beings he had ever seen. 20th Century to Modern (1901-Present) 1908 - Siberia A mysterious fireball exploded over Tunguska in Siberia, creating shock waves felt miles away and setting 1,200 acres on fire. In 1927, Russian scientists first visit the sight of the blast. They find no meteorite fragments, but discover unusually high levels of radioactivity in the Tunguska soil. Speculation centers on the theory that a crippled alien spacecraft's nuclear reactor exploded on impact. This incident is thought to be the first modern crash by alien spacecraft. 1915 - Hill 60 During World War I, a regiment of the British Army, the 1st 4th Norfolk, disappeared in an attempt to take Hill 60 at Suvla Bay near Gallipoli. In front of 22 witnesses, the regiment --- over 800 men --- marched into a strange formation of lenticular clouds hovering over Hill 60 and was never seen again. Posted as missing, the regiment was thought to have been captured. After the war, Britain demanded the return of the regiment, but the Turks denied any knowledge of the regiment's existence. No trace of the regiment has ever been found. 1930 Star Child Skull is found Japan 1940's While flying over Japan, Wing Commander D.J. Blakeslee sighted an object he described as having red, green and white lights. The craft moved rapidly to escape detection. Blakeslee was guided by ground radar. He was reported to be stable and reliable. The Air Force officially ruled the sighting to be Jupiter. Solomon Islands 1942 Sergeant Stephen Brickner of the US Marine Corps witnessed an extraordinary UFO formation. He estimated the number to around 150 craft all arranged in a rectangle. The formation was 15 craft long and 10 deep. February 24-25 1942 Lost Angeles California Enemy Aircraft are said to have entered LA. The military doesn't manage to shoot it down. They Later declare it to be a Aircraft.Some people believe it was a UFO. USA 1942 Los Angeles, California In February of 1942, UFO's were reported flying near Los Angeles, California. Paul T. Collins was one of the main reporting witnesses who had seen these UFO's. He described them as lights moving in a strange manner. There were also reports from other witnesses stating that they had seen extremely large UFO's around the same times as Mr. Collins. Italy 1947 In August of 1947 an Italian artist by the name of Rapuzzi Johannis was taking a leisurely walk in the mountains between Italy and Yugoslavia. He saw just in front of him a red glowing saucer. This saucer was about thirty feet wide and it was accompanied by two small dwarf-like creatures. These creatures had very large heads with green faces, sort of resembling that of a fish. They also had a circle around each eye. Apparently one of the creatures had hit Johannis with an electrical ray which left him very weak and almost paralyzed. After this incident the creatures ignored the Johannis and left. 1947 A Ufo Crashes in Roswell,New Mexico according to some. The Government claims it to be a weather a balloon the first UFO cover up according to some conspiracy theorist. USA 1947 Lake Mead, Nevada. On June 28th, while cruising at 6,000 feet, US Air force pilot Lieutenant Armstrong witnessed six discs flying in formation. USA 1947 Mount Rainier, WA On June 24, Kenneth Arnold was on an aerial search for a crashed C-46 marine transport plane when he saw 9 objects flying in formation. He estimated their speed at 1,300 to 1,700 miles per hour, distance at 23 miles and length of formation to be 5 miles. Also in the air at the time was a DC-4 which Arnold used as a point of reference to estimate the size of individual discs. He estimated the size as two thirds the size of the DC-4. This sighting was not corroborated by radar or witnesses but did attract media attention and public interest. USA 1947 White Sands, New Mexico. On June 29, 1947, C. J. Zohn stationed at White Sands proving grounds in New Mexico watched a huge, silver, circular disc at a height of 10,000 feet above the installation. This sighting was just days after Kenneth Arnold's sighting which publicized the UFO phenomenon. Septemeber 12 1952 Flatwoods Monster is first sighted 1952 - Veronica, Argentina Hundreds of residents of Veronica, Argentina witnessed six discs circling above the town, the disappearing into the night sky. This sighting was written hours of a similar report from Captain Paul Carpenter near Denver. Carpenter reported the craft was traveling at 3,000 miles per hour, making it possible for the saucer to have appeared in both locations. In popular culture, the term UFO–or unidentified flying object–refers to a suspected alien spacecraft, although its definition encompasses any unexplained aerial phenomena. UFO sightings have been reported throughout recorded history and in various parts of the world, raising questions about life on other planets and whether extraterrestrials have visited Earth. They became a major subject of interest–and the inspiration behind numerous films and books–following the development of rocketry after World War II. The Fall of 1955 Hopkinsville Goblins are probaly encounterded. September 19–20,1961 The Grey Aliens possibly abducted couple Betty and Barney Hill. In The Betty Hill abduction case. 23 May 1964 Solway Firth Spaceman Is possibly encountered and after picture of the Solway Firth Spaceman published The man who took it is said to be visited by Men In Black 1965 Flatwoods Monster is sighted 1966 Point Pleasant Mothman sightings begin 1967 Point Pleasant Mothman sightings end November 5, 1975 Travis Walton is supposedly abducted by Grey Aliens And comes back days later. 1978 Zanfretta's aliens are sighted 1989 Voronezh Aliens are sighted September 18, 1997 Kirsan Ilyumzhinov Future Russsian Governor is Supposedly Abducted by aliens 2007 Metepec creature is found 2010 'The Rake' hoax is commited 2011 Los Angeles The Footage Of The Nightcrawler is Taken December 2014 Carmel Area Creature Is Sighted. 2017 Oumuamua is discovered 2018 Government 'discloses' alien visitation of earth, though doubt is cast Category:Timeline Category:Cryptid Wiki Category:Aliens Category:Cryptids Category:Atmospheric Beasts Category:UFO Category:Sightings